Positive Plus Minus
by Fadhjimori
Summary: Nilai matematika Boboiboy semakin jatuh. Ia harus semakin giat belajar dan menaikkan nilai matematikanya. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah belajar bersama dengan Fang. Tapi setelah belajar dengan Fang itulah dia menyadari suatu kesimpulan yang menarik. Just Pairing, No Yaoi, Bad Summary.


**Positive Plus Minus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Boboiboy punya Animonsta Studios. Fict ini milik saya.

**Warning : **Penggunaan bahasa yang belepotan, humor garing, pengunaan istilah dan soal yang abal, serta judul yang kurang sesuai dengan cerita. Jika kurang berkenan silahkan tekan tombol back sebelum menyesal.

Hanya pairing.** No Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Boboiboy menghela napas panjang setelah keluar dari ruang guru.<p>

Nilai ulangan Matematikanya buruk sekali akhir – akhir ini. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ulangan kenaikan kelas dan Boboiboy harus memperbaiki nilainya sebagai syarat kenaikan kelas nanti.

Salahkan Matematika SMP yang semakin susah di semester II ini. Salahkan pula guru matematikanya yang begitu cinta kebenaran. Ia kan _Superhero_, dan gurunya sendiri juga dulunya seorang _Superhero Games_. Seharusnya ia mendapat tambahan nilai.

Terlalu sibuk melawan kejahatan bukan berarti bisa melawan kekurangannya di bidang Hitung – hitungan, ya? Seandainya Ochobot bisa memberinya kekuatan kepandaian, seperti cepat mengingat atau berhitung. Atau setidaknya membuat _Cheat_ agar bisa pandai Matematika dalam sekejap seperti dalam _Games_—_mimpi_.

Ini masalah serius. Ia tidak bisa membanggakan kakeknya kalau begini. Meskipun ia seorang _Superhero,_ tapi bukan sekedar itu saja.

Siapa yang bisa membantu memperbaiki nilainya?

Boboiboy tidak bisa belajar dengan Gopal lagi karena Ayah Gopal semakin memperketat waktu belajar sendiri dan waktu kursus matematika anaknya itu.

Ia seharusnya bisa meminta bantuan pada Yaya, tapi, mengingat Yaya sudah cukup sibuk dengan adiknya yang masih kecil itu membuat Boboiboy mengurungkan niatnya.

Ying? Ukh, cara bicaranya yang cepat dan kental dengan logat China-nya itu membuat Boboiboy sedikit sulit menangkap apa yang diajarkannya. Ying sendiri juga pasti sibuk belajar agar tidak kalah dari Yaya.

Iwan? Amardeep? Suzy? Amy? Siti? Tidak tidak tidak.

Les? Boboiboy tidak ingin merepotkan Atuknya dengan menambah pengeluaran lagi.

Kalau begitu.. Yang tersisa adalah, Fang.

Fang? Yah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Meskipun sedikit sombong dan mereka selalu bersaing, tapi dia cukup bisa diandalkan soal Matematika. Terlebih lagi, dia juara satu di kelas setelah Yaya dan Ying. Dengan sedikit 'sogokan' , seharusnya ia bisa diajari oleh Fang.

'_Oke.'_ Bisiknya pada diri sendiri

Pemuda bertopi Dinosaurus _Orange_ itu memantapkan niat meskipun sambil menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lupakan soal Adu Du, Ejo Jo, Bago Go, Tom, dan nama nama Alien lainnya yang menggunakan pengulangan untuk setiap nama mereka. Lagipula, Adu Du dan Probe tidak nampak batang hidungnya belakangan ini. Dan sepertinya dan seharusnya, tidak ada yang akan merusak kedamaian hari – hari warga Pulau Rintis ini.

Lebih penting dari itu, Boboiboy harus bisa membujuk Fang untuk mengajarinya Matematika kelas 2 SMP.

Sebungkus donat lobak merah di tangan? Siap. Kalimat pengakuan Fang lebih populer darinya? Sudah.

Boboiboy sudah menduga kira – kira apa saja yang akan diminta Fang ketika ia meminta untuk diajari Matematika. Karena dulu, sewaktu Ulangan Semester I dia pun meminta Fang mengajarinya, bersama Gopal. Meskipun waktu itu mereka berlima bersama Yaya dan Ying sedang belajar bersama.

Sekarang , Boboiboy hanya perlu menghampiri Fang di belakang kursinya dan meminta padanya.

Boboiboy melirik pada Fang yang dengan tatapan datarnya yang sedang melihat langit di luar.

" Fang? " Panggilnya.

Kurang dari tiga detik, Fang hanya melirik Boboiboy dan kembali melihat langit.

Pemuda bernuansa _Orange_ ini merutuk dalam hati.

" Ada apa? " Jawab Fang. Boboiboy menghela napas lega, meski menyebalkan, setidaknya Fang masih mau merespon lawan bicaranya.

" Ajari aku matematika."

Membenarkan posisi tangan dan posisi duduknya, Fang menatap lurus ke arah Boboiboy.

" Untuk apa?" Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga oleh Boboiboy.

" Minta diajarin saja perlu alasan?" Tanpa sadar Boboiboy _ngeles._

" Semua perlu alasan." Jawaban Fang masih datar meskipun sudah ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

" _Masa' _? " Tanya Boboiboy balik sambil menarik bangkunya di hadapan Fang.

Fang mendengus. " Ya sudah."

" Wah! Wajah Fang berkerut! Cepat tua _lhoo~_ "

" Kau ini minta diajarkan atau tidak?! " Sahut Fang setelah perempatan siku – siku berwarna merah muncul di dahinya.

Boboiboy terkesiap. Astaga! Ia hampir lupa tujuan awalnya. " Ma – Maaf, Maaf." Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Fang mendengus lagi.

" Mau yaa? " Boboiboy mengeluarkan aura imut imutnya seperti saat meminta Uang Raya ke Papa Zola dulu.

Fang menatap jijik. " Hissh, menggelikan."

'_Oh, Fang. Kau sadar tidak sih sewaktu kena pistol emosi Y dulu kau juga mengeluarkan aura bunga – bunga?_' Ingin rasanya Boboiboy mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, pertengkaran harus ditunda. Boboiboy harus diajari Matematika oleh Fang.

" Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Yaya, Ying, Go—Ah tidak. Kenapa tidak Iwan? Ochobot?"

" Yaya masih harus mengurus adiknya. Ying, dia sendiri pasti sibuk belajar untuk mengalahkan Yaya. Kalau bersama Ochobot, dia seperti hanya membacakan isi buku. Kalau bersama Iwan dan lainnya.. Ehm, aku tidak yakin."

Fang mendengus untuk ketiga kalinya.

Boboiboy kali ini mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, sekantung donat lobak merah, di atas meja.

Begitu ia meletakkannya, Fang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilat matanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil kantung plastik itu, tapi ditahan oleh tangan kirinya. Seperti adegan Episode 3 Musim 2, selepas lomba lari, Papa Zola menawarkan setengah donat lobak merah yang telah digigitnya—oke, cukup _flashback_nya.

" O – Oke." Kata Fang setelah sekian detik terdiam.

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktunya masuk kelas sudah tiba.

Akhirnya satu kata yang sangat ingin didengar Boboiboy meluncur dari mulut Fang. Ya Tuhan! Rasanya ia ingin melompat sekarang.

" Tapi—"

Rasa gembira Boboiboy terputus setelah mendengar lanjutan kata dari Fang. " Tapi apa?"

" Kau mengaku aku—"

" FANG LEBIH POPULER DARI AKU!" Sahut Boboiboy setengah berteriak. Hanya kepopuleran saja kan? Bukan mengambil uang jajan sehari – harinya, bukan mengaku Ochobot milik Adu Du, bukan mengaku Ejo Jo kembali menyerang sekolah, bukan mengaku Mama Zilla kembali menyerang kota kan? Yang jelas, Boboiboy dengan ringannya mengakui Fang lebih populer darinya, demi menyelamatkan nilai Matematikanya yang di ujung tanduk itu.

Bola mata Fang melebar, ia tak menyangka Boboiboy memotong kata – katanya dan langsung tahu apa yang ia pinta. Fang tersenyum bangga. Ia tertawa kecil.

" Oke. Nanti sepulang sekolah. Beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau mengerti." Akhirnya Fang benar – benar menyetujui ingin mengajari Boboiboy.

" OKE FANG! Terima kasih banyak! Terbaik!" Boboiboy menjabat tangan Fang keras – keras sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia mungkin akan melompat tinggi – tinggi di kelas kalau Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya belum masuk sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi, bagian ini nanti dipindah ruas ke sini.."

Tangan – tangan Fang dengan lihainya menorehkan garis – garis di antara angka dan huruf di soal yang sedang dibahas ini dengan pensil.

" Lalu begini.."

Boboiboy hanya menatap garis – garis yang dibuat Fang dengan pandangan kosong. Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, ia seolah mengatakan _'Apa ini? Ini apa? Apa yang dia katakan dan dia perbuat tadi?'_

Fang menghela napas dalam – dalam. " Boboiboy."

" EH! IYA? " Boboiboy tersentak, Fang tidak mengerti mengapa ia tampak begitu kaget.

" Mengerti? "

" Eh.. Ehmm" Pandangan Boboiboy tertuju pada soal yang mereka bahas. Boboiboy sedang 'membaca' kembali soal tersebut dan berusaha memahami setiap kata yang diucapkan Fang tadi.

" Belum, ya?" Fang menebak.

" Eh, Ehehehehehehehehe." Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil, _awkward_. Sungguh, ia benar – benar tidak mengerti.

" Ish, Kau ini." Ujar Fang geram, sementara Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil di hadapannya dengan polosnya.

" Kujelaskan lagi, ya. Ini _8x _+ _9y_ = _3y_ + _5x_ "

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali mencoba memahami.

" Kutanya, mereka ini berbeda 'huruf' kan? _8x_ dengan _9y_, _3y_ dengan _5x_"

" Iya."

" 'huruf' Itu namanya variabel."

" Lalu?"

" Karena mereka berbeda, mereka tidak bisa disatukan."

Rasanya seperti terdengar suara 'Klik' di dalam kepala Boboiboy.

" Agar bisa menemukan hasilnya, kita pindah _5x_ ke sebelah sini, dan _9y_ ke sebelah sini. Sampai sini paham?"

Boboiboy mengangguk semangat.

" Lalu, karena mereka pindah, maka tanda _(+)_ menjadi _(-)_ . Seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Kembali, Boboiboy mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

" Lalu sekarang kerjakan. Karena mereka sudah satu variabel makanya sudah bisa diselesaikan."

" Oke! "

" Ah! Lalu yang ini bagaimana? " Jari Telunjuk Boboiboy menunjuk ke arah soal yang di bawahnya. " Ini_ minus _dikali _minus_ ."

" Oh, mudah saja. Yang harus kau hafalkan adalah, kalau simbol yang sama jika dikalikan akan membentuk _plus_."

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Kenapa jadi _plus_, itu adalah misteri."

".."

" Kita tidak menyangka kalau dua hal yang sama dan bertentangan bisa menjadi harmonis, kan?"

" Hooo... " Jawab Boboiboy kagum. Bukan hanya kagum pada kalimat puitis yang diberikan Fang, ia juga kagum pada ekspresi yang dibuat oleh sang pengendali bayang itu. Tatapan mata yang menyejukkan dan tulus. Seolah – olah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat disukainya.

" Fang, sepertinya kamu benar – benar menyukai matematika, ya?"

" He? Kenapa?" Fang tercengang.

" _Habisnya.._ Kamu tadi, seperti senang sekali."

" Hmph." Fang tersenyum kecil. " Matematika itu menyenangkan. Dalam matematika, selalu ada persamaan yang harus dan bisa dipecahkan. Membuatku tertantang untuk memecahkannya. Begitu jawabanku benar, rasanya sangat lega." Jawab Fang dengan ekspresi lembut yang tidak biasa dipasangnya sehari – hari.

" Benar – benar cocok dengan orangnya.. Sulit." Komentar Boboiboy tanpa sadar.

" Apa? "

" Tidak..."

" Seperti yang tadi kubilang, mengapa _minus_ dengan _minus_ bisa menjadi _plus_, itu adalah misteri. Meskipun melalui proses yang panjang, tapi hasilnya memuaskan. "

" He.. " Boboiboy menunduk, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal di meja tetapi tetap memandang pada _Rival_nya itu.

" Hish! Malah tidur! Ayo lanjut! " Getokan penggaris Fang pada kepala Boboiboy membuat pemuda bertopi Dinosaurus _Orange_ itu mau tak mau lanjut mengerjakan soalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah yang namanya Matematika. Sulit untuk dipahami, namun begitu sudah mengerti, akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Begitulah kesimpulan Boboiboy sekarang.

Sudah 10 soal yang mereka bahas. Dan pemuda bernuansa _Orange_ ini mengerti semuanya.

Tak terasa, langit sudah senja. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berada di sekolah. Mereka harus cepat – cepat pulang sebelum dikunci di kelas oleh Pak Penjaga yang sebentar lagi akan berpatroli.

Boboiboy menatap ke luar jendela. Masih ada anak – anak klub musik yang masih berlatih di koridor taman dan anak – anak eskul Bulutangkis yang masih berlatih di lapangan sana.

Mata cokelat polos pemuda itu terkesiap melihat indahnya langit sore di luar sana.

Langit sore di luar sana tampak begitu indah. Semburat cahaya jingga yang tampak di ufuk barat disertai dengan sedikit warna gelapnya malam yang sebentar lagi akan mendominasi langit.

" Boboiboy."

Teguran dari Fang membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bernuansa _orange_ ini.

" Sudah 10 soal _nih_, aku mau pulang. " Sambungnya.

" Iya, sekarang sudah sore. "

Kedua pemuda ini hanya diam sambil merapihkan barang – barangnya.

" Tidak apa – apa kau pulang selambat ini?" Tanya Fang tiba – tiba.

" Tidak. Aku sudah bilang pada Atuk tadi pagi." Jawab Boboiboy.

" Kau sudah merencanakannya , ya" Ujar Fang, entah kenapa, dari nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

" Hehe. " Kembali lagi Boboiboy hanya tertawa –-pura pura— polos dengan santainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merapihkan barang – barang mereka dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Fang berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Boboiboy. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang termangu di pintu kelas yang masih melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan langit yang dilihat dari kelas mereka sore hari.

" Fang! Tunggu! " Boboiboy terengah – engah menyusul pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman yang tahu – tahu sudah di lapangan depan sekolah ini.

" Apa? Lambat sekali." Fang hanya asal berkomentar tanpa menoleh ke arah Boboiboy

" _Sialan_, cepat sekali _sih_ jalannya. Pakai Kuasa Bayang, ya? " Kata Boboiboy setelah mengatur nafas dan menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Fang

" Tidak lah, aku kan lebih hebat dari kau."

" Hissh, Naga bayangnya saja kalah dengan Naga Tanah-ku." Jawab Boboiboy tidak mau kalah.

" Apa?!" Kembali , perempatan siku – siku berwarna merah muncul di kepala pemuda berkacamata ini.

" Weee." Boboiboy hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari.

" Kau ini memaang! Tidak tahu balas budi! " Seru Fang yang sudah tersulut emosi sambil mengepalkan tangan.

" Sudahlah. Tenang sedikit kenapa?" Timpal Boboiboy menengahi, sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lagi. Belajar Matematik sudah cukup menguras tenaganya.

" Siapa juga yang memulai? " Kata Fang, yang tidak terima dirinya yang disuruh diam.

" Siapa juga yang mudah marah?"

" Hissh! " Fang hanya mendengus kesal, lalu menghela napas dalam – dalam. Dalam hatinya, ia juga berpikir bahwa kata – kata Boboiboy ini benar. Ia memang mudah marah.

" Eh, Fang." Panggil Boboiboy tiba – tiba.

" Hm? "

" Lihat langitnya. " Katanya tanpa menatap Fang. Pandangan matanya ia tujukan pada langit. Dari sorot matanya, Fang bisa melihat kekaguman yang tampak jelas di matanya.

Setengah bingung, Fang hanya menurut dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Fang terkesiap.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau langit sore bisa seindah ini. Perpaduan warna jingga dari matahari yang tenggelam dan gelapnya malam yang sebentar lagi akan mendominasi. Serta bentuk – bentuk awan yang tidak beraturan tapi begitu indah, seolah memendarkan cahaya matahari terbenam.

Langkah mereka berdua sama – sama terhenti. Mereka berdua sama – sama mengagumi indahnya kuasa Tuhan di langit sore itu.

" Indahnya.. " Fang yang pertama berkomentar. Ia seolah menyesal. Tidak pernah menyadari indahnya langit sore hari.

Sementara Boboiboy hanya tersenyum, masih menikmati paduan warna cerah dan gelap. Bagaikan cahaya dan bayangan yang berlawanan namun bisa bersatu dengan harmonis di udara. Pemandangan yang dilihat langsung ini jauh lebih indah daripada yang tadi ia lihat di kelas bersama Fang. Apa Fang tadi di kelas memperhatikan langit juga?

Hei—rasanya seperti, apa.. Ya? Tiba – tiba ingatan di otak Boboiboy seperti menangkap sesuatu.

" Hei, Fang." Panggil Boboiboy lagi.

" Apa? "

" Warna langit ini menarik ya."

" Ya." Jawab Fang singkat.

" Rasanya seperti kekuatan kita."

" Heh? " Memalingkan pandangan matanya dari langit, Fang kini menatap Boboiboy dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sementara Boboiboy hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya.

" Maksudku, kekuatanmu adalah bayangan, dan kekuatanku adalah halilintar dan api—cahaya. Rasanya seperti langit ini."

" Dengan penampilanmu yang sehari – hari yang bernuansa _Orange_ itu, kau pantas mengatakannya." Fang tertawa kecil.

" Yep! Seperti langit ini. "

" Jadi? "

" Kurasa, kalau kita akur, kita bisa juga menciptakan perpaduan kuasa yang hebat seperti ini." Kali ini pandangan Boboiboy kembali menatap langit, ditambah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Fang ikut tersenyum, "Hee.. " Sambil ikut – ikutan menatap langit.

" Oh iya, seperti katamu tadi, seperti _minus_ dan _minus_ yang dikalikan menjadi _positif._ "

" Mungkin kalau kita akur kita juga bisa menjadi sesuatu yang 'Positif', ya? Sesuatu yang bagus." Timpal Fang.

" Ya! Ya! Terbaik lah, Fang!" Boboiboy tertawa dengan menunjukkan ibu jari dan menggerakkannya seperti kebiasaannya. Rasanya ia senang sekali menemukan sesuatu yang 'baik' di antara hubungannya dengan Fang yang selalu bersaing ini.

" Haa.. Sayanglah sebentar lagi gelap. Kita harus cepat – cepat pulang, padahal aku masih ingin melihat langit." Ujar Fang yang seolah tiba – tiba merasa sayang.

"Hey, lihatlah di rumahmu sendiri. Sepertinya langit sedang cerah, kita seharusnya bisa melihat bintang nanti malam!"

" Nanti mau ajak yang lain melihat bersama – sama?" Tawar Fang.

" Boleh boleh! Aku punya teleskop, nanti lihat bersama – sama yuk! Nanti aku telepon. Kutraktir cokelat Atuk deh!" Jawab Boboiboy menyetujui.

" Iya lah." Jawab Fang sambil memasang jaketnya karena angin malam sudah mulai berhembus.

Boboiboy hanya melompat dengan girang setinggi – tingginya. " Hore! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BONUS *******

" _Hey!_ Aku dulu yang lihat rasi bintang _Orion_! " Seru Fang sambil memegang kertas rasi bintangnya.

" Tapi aku yang punya teleskop!" Sahut Boboiboy yang sama – sama tidak ingin mengalah.

" Tidak! Aku yang harus melihatnya dulu! "

" Minggir! "

Pertengkaran itu berubah menjadi ajang pelototan selama 3 menit antara Fang dan Boboiboy.

Ya, karena dugaan Boboiboy benar, malam ini cerah dan langitnya indah dengan bertaburan bintang. Sesuai dengan yang mereka sepakati tadi sore, Boboiboy mengundang Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang ke rumahnya. Sambil berpesta _Barbeque_ kecil – kecilan, mereka mengawasi langit sambil iseng – iseng belajar rasi bintang dengan seksama dari kertas rasi bintang yang dibawa oleh Fang.

Keributan lagi – lagi dimulai karena Fang dan Boboiboy sama –sama menyadari adanya rasi bintang di langit. Fang menemukan _Orion_, dan Boboiboy menemukan _Polaris_.Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala sementara Gopal asyik makan. Atuk Aba sendiri dan Ochobot hanya bisa pasrah karena percuma saja melerai dua orang pemuda ini.

" AARGGGHHHH! DASAR KAU! " Seru kedua pemuda itu berbarengan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Selamat, anda sudah membaca fict ini sampai akhir *dicakar

Hai, saya Fadhjimori 'w')/ Panggil saja Fadh boleh kok. Saya senang, karena ini adalah fict pertama saya setelah hiatus sekian lama karena UN dan Internet + dan berarti ini juga fanfict pertama saya di Fandom Boboiboy ini *bow

Saya tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak ( banget ) penggemar Boboiboy. Saya nggak menduga lho, banyak fans-nya ... Dan rupanya kebanyakan dari Indonesia. Yang sama kagetnya ayo tos sini '-')/ *digeplak

Oh iya, saya minta maaf kalau ada penggunaan bahasa yang berlepotan di sini. (_ _) Kalau ada kritik silahkan direview saja, saya menerima dengan senang hati~ Ide dari fict ini muncul dari pemikiran sederhana saya dan chattingan bejad saya dengan author sebelah '-' Pas pula besokannya waktu berangkat sekolah langitnya bener – bener antara cerah dan gelap banget. Tapi langsung hujan.. *digeplak

Soal matematika yang diajarinnya itu, saya ngasal. Sengasalnya yang saya ngerti dan saya inget di otak- Maklum lah gak suka Matematika *digeplak . Dan nama rasi bintang juga saya ngasal nama rasi bintang yang pernah saya denger *ditendang

Dan.. Soal ngomongin akurnya mereka.. Karena mereka kayaknya udah ditakdirkan untuk berantem mulu.. Jadi.. Sayanya emang nggak jelas ngasih endingnya *dicakar harimau bayang*

Ah—Maafkan A/N saya yang kepanjangan. Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya~ *bow


End file.
